Speed of Love
by MichaelBrown
Summary: Love, Comedy, Death, and maybe a little fan service. Its all here in my first fanfiction! Speed of Love!
1. Chapter 1 Disappointment

Chapter 1

Disappointment

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Teen Titans. If I did then you'd be watching this, not reading it.

She felt a small gust of wind travel by and her heart lit up slightly, the only person who could do this to her was…

"Kid Fl…." She sighed as she realized it was just the wind. I wish he would come see me again… maybe with his trademark rose he always gave me.

Jinx continued to walk down the streets late at night wondering what exactly had him so busy. If he could finish 20 tasks in 1 second certainly he could find the time to visit her… she sighed once more, probably the fifth time she's done it in the last couple of minutes…

Then something dawned on her… she ran as fast as she could towards the closest jewelry store, she wasn't amazed in the slightest at all the expensive goods. All she wanted was a simple flower. So with determination in her eyes she broke the glass. Her smile growing as the loud alarm was set off. Soon! Soon he would be here! She thought.

"Teen Titans! Go!" Some familiar voice said.

She turned around to see the teen titans. Oh come on! Why are you guys here all of a sudden? She thought to herself… then she realized. She was kind of breaking into a jewelry store.

"Gosh! Why can't you guys leave me alone!" she screamed, this was the first time she ever felt so helpless… she just walked right past them, the entire team giving each other looks of utter confusion.

"Aren't you going to steal something!" Beast boy yelped while he was walking next to her, the rest of the team was keeping their distance just in case it was some sort of trap.

"…What's the point if _he_ isn't going to capture me…" After that beast boy just stopped dead in his tracks thinking about whom she was talking about.

But just as she was about to give up out of the corner of her eye she saw what she had been wanting this entire time

"Kid Flash!" She screamed in utter glee. But then something happened that she didn't think was possible. That smile of his… it was gone… that cute smirk, that confidence he's always shown It was now replaced by shame and regret.

"I thought you were better than this…" He said, standing behind her.

"…Flash…" There were tears in her eyes… actual tears, she never liked when people saw her cry, but this was too much for her. She turned around to face him, but was too late. He had already gone.

Jinx stood there for one second before her legs gave out on her… down on her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. At that moment she realized how wrong she was. He had always told her that she could do better, that she shouldn't behave this way. So why of all things would she try and get his attention by doing exactly the opposite of what he asked.

"Jinx. What's wrong?" Robin said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Jinx looked up to the boy with sadness filled in her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially her greatest enemy. She screamed out in sadness as a shade of pink engulfed that city block…

The titans looked around. The entire place was trashed. Shattered glass, hydrants shooting out of the ground, she had done a lot of damage. Something was wrong, this wasn't the normal Jinx.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the city there sat Flash, staring at his slice of pizza that he didn't feel like eating. He heard an explosion and looked back to a see a large pink cloud of smoke.

"Jinx…why?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? Any good? This is my first fanfic! I know my grammar is horrible, but gimme a break I'm trying my best

leave me a review or hit me up: Michaelcoolguy86


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

Chapter 2

Revenge

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Teen Titans. If I did then you'd be watching this, not reading it.

Jinx walked back towards her headquarters, she was so angry, she couldn't believe what just happened! No one makes her cry! No One!

"So he doesn't want me because I'm a little bad, just because I like to rob a store every now and then? I was going to change, but now! Now! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FLASH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey don't hit me there! Agh! Stop! You're killin' me! Oh God! Not that! Anything but that!"

Boom! Game Over

"Ha ha! I kicked your butt! What? that makes about 7 times in a row I've beaten you?"

Gizmo danced across the couch smiling and jumping up and down in excitement as Mammoth was about to pummel him over the head with the Game Station they just recently "bought"

"Shut up! Lets try this in real life! Lets see who-"

The door busted open with a shot of pink. She was angry, more so than ever. What the heck happened to her? The boys were just hiding behind the couch, not sure what to think. But whatever it was, they felt sorry for the S.O.B who was about to get an ass-whoopin',

"Hive Five, Assemble. We're going hunting…" She said with a smirk on her face, this will teach him a lesson, she'd have him begging for his life before the night was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh! What time is it? 11:34? Man, its getting kind of late I better head in" The young boy said, he had finally finished his slice of pizza but not for the wonderful taste, just for the energy to get home. In all honesty he had lost all appetite for the evening…

His eyes widened as he suddenly jetted away from his current location. He looked back as a semi tractor trailer came slamming into the poor pizza place he had just left. Thank god it was closed. He didn't have enough energy to help much.

"Aww. Going home so soon, lover boy? I thought we could play a little before you left!" Said gizmo as he shot 5 energy waves towards flash, he ran to the left to only find mammoth, and then to the right to find see-more.

"Great… of all the times you had to show up now!" He was in no mood to mess with these guys so he just finished them off quickly. First buy reducing Gizmos gadgets to nothing but junk, See-Mores all-seeing eye into a black one, and then Mammoths incredible strength to a hernia. He laughed as he walked away slowly… he had never planned on what would happen next

"…Flash…" His heart almost completely stopped as he looked above him, a smirk on the beautiful girls face was all he needed to see to know that she was up to no good. Suddenly a falling billboard came plummeting down on him. He moved just barely out of the way when jinx suddenly grabbed him by the neck. For a cute girl she sure did have some strength!

"Guys! He's mine! Go back to the hive!" She ordered and the team gladly replied as they saw the look in her eyes, well more like the color. They've never seen her this mad before

When they were finally alone, with flash grabbing her arms trying to breath, Jinx frowned. Why couldn't she crush him like she would any other enemy… why couldn't she just put him out of her misery and just move on with her life? Did she…maybe she…

Flash saw the sadness in her eyes and began to relax, his hands letting go of her arms. Looking down at that saddened face of hers, he realized. She wasn't a criminal, she was just confused on how the world works.

"Jinx…I know you're better than this, but if you kill me right now. There is no turning back. Jinx… I… love you…" At that moment he felt her grip loosen, the look of sadness on her eyes turned to grief. What has she been doing her entire life? Was he really her easy way out? Could she really just turn from bad to good overnight?

"I wish it were that easy Flash…" Her hand glowed bright pink as the palm of her hand touched his strong chest, god how she wished she could touch him for a different reason other than to kill him.

"I.. Love you too..." She said as her eyes were filled with tears. As her palm was about to discharge the large amount of energy into the young boy's chest, she suddenly heard an annoying sentence.

"Teen Titans! Go!" As soon as she heard it she was on the ground and Flash was in the safest place possible, behind the defensive line of the Teen Titans.

"Jinx… I know you may think it's impossible. But you can change your life. Please, just join us and I promise you all the things you've ever wanted in life can come true. Friends, Honor…and in this case, Love."

When she heard these words come from Robins mouth she could almost barely stand… starring into the eyes of the boy she loved, dreaming of a life with just him and her. When she was about to walk to him, accepting the risks and pain of changing to the goody-goody side, she was suddenly taken from them. Away from her one true salvation, by none other than the team that she hated so much, The team that had turned her to a life of crime.

"Hive Five! Retreat!" Gizmo said as he took her kicking and screaming back to their lair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, two chapters in one day. I feel pretty good right now!

So what do you think, getting pretty interesting, huh? What will happen next time? Will Jinx so easily give up everything she has been taught to go to the boy she loves? Or will the old habits of the past ruin her wonderful future? Find out in the next chapter!

Please leave a Review or hit me up: Michaelcoolguy86


	3. Chapter 3 Savior

Chapter 3

Savior

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Teen Titans. If I did then you'd be watching this, not reading it.

Flash was about to run off after her when robin took him by the shoulder. When he looked back to him wondering what the hell he was doing, he realized.

"We won't get them that way. We have to formulate a plan." Robin said with confidence and just a short talk between the Teen Titans and Flash, they were on their way.

"Hold on Jinx… I'll Save You."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinx opened her eyes to find that she was tied down in the torture room. She looked up to her team mates as though they were crazy

"What in the hell is this all about?" Her eyes turned bright pink about to shoot off some horrible luck on all of them when she was suddenly shocked, ruining her concentration. She gasped and realized what was going on.

"It seems we have a traitor in our group… I think we all know what we should do to traitors" Said Mammoth, he wasn't the smartest of the group, but he did have a point. Given another second and Jinx would of gone to the other side.

"So what are you gonna do? Out of everyone in this group I am the one that kept it all together. Without me you guys are useless." She smirked towards them

Gizmo turned a knob on the table and suddenly she was shocked again, she gasped in pain as it was a lot stronger than the last. The electricity running through every part of her body made her almost unconscious.

She closed her eyes as she felt like she was in a futile situation. She knew they were evil, but this was going too far. All she wanted to do was start her life over. Maybe do some good in the world. Save some kids, put out a fire. But no, these guys were always holding her back, whether she wanted to be Evil, or Good.

Gizmo was about to send another jolt through her when suddenly there was an alert on the screen. "Intruder Alert" Crap! Why at a time like this? I guess I'll have to take care of Jinx after we destroy the Teen Titans.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you guys are gonna get your asses kicked!" She giggled, she couldn't believe this, of all the ways her life could of turned out, this was the last scenario she thought of, being saved by the Teen Titans.

The last thing heard in that room was a loud scream. Her entire body engulfed in electricity. Her pink sparks turned to yellow as she passed out. Gizmo just smirked as he put away his remote.

"I don't think there will be a happy ending today." The whole team laughed at their former comrade as they walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Teen Titans! Go!" The entire team felt energized, not only were they fighting evil but for a new comrade. Someone with powers as great as their own, someone who is willing to change her life to good for the sake of love, this was a true inspiration to everyone on the team.

Mammoth, he was a lot stronger than he usually was, maybe because of the pent up anger he had from their former team leader. He couldn't believe that she would do this to them. After all the time they all trained together. It sickened him. But all that strength turned against him when it came to Raven and Starfire. Brute strength vs speed and elegancy was always a fun match to watch. In this match, of course, the brute was taken down.

See-More, on the other hand was somewhat easy at first, but those lasers he shot sure did pack a wallop. One after another, he shot down the teen titans only to be blasted in the back by Cyborg. The back of his costume was almost melted off of him. He was finally down.

Billy Numerous was very useful against a large about of people. His multiplying skills were amazing even if he was a total dumbass. But there is an old riddle that comes to mind. "How do you stop a charging elephant? YOU DON'T!" This came apparent as beast boy knocked over more than a hundred of Billy's copies.

Gizmo, He was a great team leader, almost as good a Jinx was. He measured everyone's abilities and weaknesses and worked his team accordingly. Gizmo was smart but what would happen next he had no idea that it was possible. Flash vibrated his molecules through the wall he was standing next to. He was brought down by a swift punch.

"Well that seems like we got em' all" Robin smiled in victory. But it was far from over. As Gizmo stood up once more, so did a large cross shaped stone. In the middle was his former leader, the traitor that was going to pay dearly for her treachery.

"The best part is… you're all going to watch her die. And Flash, if it weren't for you none of this would of happened! It's all your fault!"

At the very core of his soul Flash took that insult to the deepest part of his being. He watched as Jinx was held up there helplessly. He just froze there as Gizmo had his finger over the button.

"Flash! Please save me!" As her words echoed through the room gizmo looked at her with amazement. How? How could Jinx still be conscious after that last shock he gave her. It would of killed any normal human being!

"Ahh! You stupid bitch! Die Already!" As he said this his finger pressed the button. The mechanical sounds were very loud as flash saw two conductors come beside her. The voltage was set to Max. Flash could see the distress in her eyes. He shut his eyes tight and screamed out in sadness and agony.

Suddenly everything stopped. He looked around. Everyone was stopped. That grin on gizmos face, how he wished he could wipe it off right now. He looked down at all of his new team mates, The Teen Titans. Then to his love, the look on her face was heart breaking, she was so scared. So he ran to her, as fast as any man who loved someone could. Within a blink of an eye the teen titans watched in horror as jinx was unlocked from the mechanism, but flash…

"FLASH! NO!" The scream came from everyone's mouth, he was in the way. Jinx had just barely escaped but Flash. The one person known for his speed was caught. One of the shackles caught his leg. And suddenly all you could see is his body being electrified. After a mere second of this, there was nothing left of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow… is this the end? Is Flash really dead? I can't believe it. How will Jinx take this?

Check out the next chapter and find out!

Please Review or hit me up: Michaelcoolguy86


	4. Chapter 4 Restoration

Chapter 4

Restoration

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I can't believe I even have to write this we all know that if I did own it, you wouldn't be reading this, you'd be watching it.

Everyone was just standing there… Jinx on the ground in front of the monument sized trap had almost a perfect view. She watched in horror as the boy she loved eventually dissolved into nothing, red and yellow blazing from existence. Her eyes welled up with pain and anger. She just broke down in front of the device, tears streaming from their eyes.

Gizmos triumphant cheers were brought down swiftly. Robin didn't even want to see a smile on his face; he was going to make sure of that. Punch after punch he beat the life out of Gizmo, this evil little piece of shit just killed some… he killed someone!

But not just anyone… The entire team tried to stop robin from the severe beating he was giving gizmo. But there was one person in the entire room still just crying her eyes out from it all. There was no way of healing from this, she found the boy she loved and now once her life was about to take a turn around this happened.

"Jinx…I'm… I'm sorry" Said a comforting voice. Raven had no idea how Jinx could be feeling right now, she didn't even want to try. Losing anyone on her team would bring her pain…imagining robin… no… she didn't want to even think of that.

"Flash… he… I…" There was no way Jinx could let out in words how horrible she felt from all of this. She just curled up into a ball and shut herself from the world. The entire team had no idea what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are under arrest for the murder of Kid Flash. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one shall be provided to you." Said the officer, he put him into the special containment field reserved for only the worst of all criminals. And right now Gizmo was at the top of the list.

The Teen Titans brought Jinx back to their building. A little sleep should help her get her mind on things, they thought. As robin set her down on star-fires bed, he walked out and looked to the team.

"I don't know what we can do for her… She loved him, what could we possibly say to her to make her feel any better?" Robin always had a plan for almost any situation. But this one, this one situation was unsolvable to him. He just walked away towards his room. Every else did as well, except for star-fire who slept on the couch that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gizmo sat in his unit, his eyes opened wide… he couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking over and over again what had happened. This was too far. Stealing DVD Players, TV's, and Cars, That's one thing. But what he did today has set him apart from all of his team mates. He had killed someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning came and so did the Teen Titans, knocking on star-fires door. Slowly she opened the door and Jinx just looked at them all… she had cried all night, it was apparent from the bags under her eyes and her usually beautiful pink eyes were now a deep dark red. Her life was shattered from all of this, what could she possibly do now?

"Flash wanted us to make sure you got something…" Robin looked into Jinx's saddened eyes and handed her something. Something that Flash had wanted her to become all of this time, to start a new life, to lead a better life.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the crime scene there wasn't much going on. Occasionally you'd get a random flash from a camera looking over some piece of evidence. Not that much would be needed for this case. But while a photographer was looking around, he stepped on something… it moved!

"What the…?" The older man with his camera looked down. Noticing something yellow twitching about the floor… it touched something else… something red. It kept attractive these smaller bits of red and yellow. It got larger. The man ran away from the scene in horror. As the object took form, the last few molecules that were to be formed were deep blue.

"Jinx…." A familiar voice said. His blue eyes surveyed the area and sighed.

"What happened to me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh come on! Did you really think I'd kill of my co-star? Let's be serious!

Will jinx believe that her beloved has come back from the dead? What will the Teen Titans say? Will gizmo be set free?

Check out next time in Speed of Love! Chapter 5!

Please Review! Or hit me up: Michaelcoolguy86


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

Chapter 5

Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not currently, nor have I ever, owned Teen Titans. Although I wish I did, I cannot change the fact that I don't have enough cash to buy out Cartoon Network.

"Its all my fault" she said to herself while she was walking down, the same street where flash and her had talked. She looked up at the stars and let out a sigh of sadness. She remembered how he'd just show up unannounced. Always in a chipper mood, she wished she could do that. Just let go of everything and see the all the good, none of the bad.

A figure in the shadows watched her, wondering if she'd be okay. He didn't want to leave her alone. There were so many things that could go wrong right now and he wanted to make sure that none of those things happen. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, thought robin.

Jinx continued to walk, it was late at night and she had a lot on her mind. What would she do now? Would she follow flashes wishes? Was it so easy to just be a goody-goody like he wanted her to be? She just closed her eyes and let out one last thought

"I wish you were here Flash…" And when she opened her eyes she saw something that was either a sick joke or a dream come true… in a vase, directly in front of her. There was a beautiful red rose…

"…Jinx…" A soft saddened voice came from behind her. He knew what she must have gone through in the last day or so… he couldn't imagine losing her, how she must have taken losing him… it made him shutter. His gorgeous blue eyes looked into hers as she turned around.

Shock. Disbelief. Sadness. Happiness. All these things she felt all at once. Jinx looked into the eyes of her love. 'No way. I'm dreaming again' she thought to herself. But the smell of the rose in her hand was too real to be a dream.

"…Flash…" Her eyes once more shed tears as she threw herself against him and held him close. Making sure every bit of him was real. She fell apart in his strong arms, nothing could describe the happiness she was feeling right now. If this was a dream she would never wake up.

'Impossible' Thought the figure hiding in the dark. He thought it through over and over again. There was no possible way that this could be the real flash. Robin leapt from his hidden position with his weapon in hand. Landing right next to this imposter, he threw a massive blow towards him. But something happened that baffled him. He dodged it

"Woah Robin! What's going on?" Flash was a little shocked. He just barely missed that one. Maybe that's why he's the leader of the teen titans, he smirked as he looked to him with a defensive posture.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She had lost him once, she won't lose him again. Her eyes burned bright yellow… almost white. A large wave of energy came from her, blasting robin a couple yards away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did you survive?" Said the entire group, they looked in awe at the resurrected form of Flash. Everyone was thinking one thing… well other than the fact that Jinx wouldn't let go of his arm, it kind of reduced his god-like speed to a cute romantic scene.

"Well… I'm not sure. I felt myself being spread apart into small pieces… and then, those small pieces came back to me. It was the weirdest feeling. I mean, I'm use to people claiming I was in two places at once. But this time, I felt like I was in 100."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, all but one person and she was in the most comfortable position of all. She almost purred as she tightened her grip and held onto him strongly.

"so you were totally like that one dude from the terminator! Aww that's so awesome! Guys! We should watch Terminator in honor of Flash! heh heh, I'll be back! That should be your ne-" His rant was ended by the heavy hand of Raven.

"Well in any case. It's late. I'm heading off to bed" Said the tired raven, floating off into the distance.

Oh yeah! And you can check out your new room Jinx. I finished it up while you were taking your walk." Cyborg was always proud of his awesome projects, this one was pretty nice to say the least. It was based off of Jinx's personal style. She couldn't be more happy.

"Well I think I'm gonna head home now" But despite his claim, Jinx had other ideas. She held onto him tighter than ever "No! stay! Stay here with… with me…" Jinx would never let him go no matter what.

The rest of the gang had already left, and Flash was already pretty nervous on what she meant by _staying with her_. Jinx was always a straight forward kind of girl and the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. After she shut the door behind them she blushed brightly as she leaned forward and both of them experienced their first kiss. Jinx and Flash were holding each other in a tight embrace in the new room… on the new bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know its rated M, but I don't think these two are ready for a sex scene! Come on now! They just experienced their first kiss!

I know its kind if cliché for him to come back like that dude from the terminator, but hey! It turned out well didn't it?

Also I've been pretty slow on updating. Work, Car, Woman, all of these things I need to take care of. it's kind of hard! But I do promise ATLEAST a chapter or two per week.

Leave me a review or hit me up: Michaelcoolguy86


	6. Chapter 6 Confidence

Chapter 6

Confidence

The training exercises were a little more strenuous then she thought they'd be. She dodged, jumped, ducked, she was so aggravated at these damn guns shooting orbs at her, she just wanted to destroy them, she closed her eyes and set a barrier around her self the orbs deflecting and flying off in different directions. She then opened her eyes and all the guns were blown to pieces. She was getting stronger

"Good job Jinx!" Cheered the golden haired boy. He was so happy for jinx and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. That was his girlfriend out there doing all of that. He remembered the day he first met her, confused, lost. That had all changed. She belong here.

After the training session she took a towel and wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked up to flash with a blush, he always watched her during practices. Therefore she always tried her best. But she finally realized why the teen titans would kick her ass all the time. Team work, hard work, and training: All these things she never had with the goon patrol. She suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine. That day… Flash… No! She refused to remember that day! She would never let anything like that ever happen to him. And as she looked up to her loves beautiful blue eyes she whispered

"I'll always protect you…" Flash felt a great amount of warmth in his heart as he could tell what she said and how she felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin was supervising the entire session. He felt pretty good while he watched her do all those fantastic things. These two additions to their team… no… their family, they were working out very well. They supported each other. Flash with his speed and quick thinking, Jinx with her all out power and grace. They had done many scenarios together and come up with many combination attacks. As he looked down he saw how fast Flash was… it was way better than beast boys cheetah transformation, and Jinx, her power bursts were stronger than Ravens abilities. Amazing how in such a small time both of their strengths have grown this substantially. One thing was for sure though…

"I'm so glad their on MY side!" He laughed as he walked off to get the team assembled. They had a special mission they had to fulfill tommorow. He didn't like it too much… it might open up a lot of deep wounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small creature sat in his cage, he had changed a lot in the last month he had been there. Having to stay in this hell-hole was so excruciating, having to just sit there day in and day out, But with all of his free time he had come up with a plan. Also, he has been in contact with a certain organization. He was laughing to himself about how he would get his revenge for the betrayal he felt, but as he was amusing himself with his thoughts he was interrupted.

"Lunch time" The guard said as he sat the plate of food in his cell. Gizmo was tired, so sick and tired of seeing his face. He wanted to be alone, for the more time alone, the more time to plan.

"Fuck off, dick-head!" He spat out with as much venom as he could muster in his voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did really well today, Jinx. I was impressed at how easily you destroyed those turrets." Flash said as he looked into the beautiful eyes of his beloved. He wrapped his arms around her and rest his arms just above her bottom. He pressed his forehead against hers and just stared into her eyes. God, how he loved those eyes of hers, he could stare into them for hours.

"Th-Thank you… Flash..." She was slightly embarrassed as he complimented her and held her so close. She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. They were like miniature oceans that she could explore forever. Every now and then he'd have this twinkle in that sea. She always thought to herself that it was a light house, guiding her home into his embrace.

"Titans! We have a mission tommorow" And with that, the romantic scene was cut short. In the back ground you could see beast boy moving a back-drop of an ocean scene out of the way and putting away his director's outfit.

"Crap! And it was such a perfect shot too!" Cyborg bonked beast boy on the head and out of his director's chair as it was time to pay attention for the new mission they would have to take up.

"This mission will be a serious one and you'll know why when I tell you who we're going to be transporting…" There was a silence in the room like never before, everyone knew something was wrong. This mission might strike home "We're transporting Gizmo from his Level 3 security prison to a newer Stage 5."

Everyone turned and glanced back to Jinx who was holding on tightly to flashes arm. Jinx felt a slight knot in her throat. But she refused to let some pip-squeak scare her, or put a damper in her future. So while holding back tears and holding tighter onto Flash she let out a loud burst of emotion.

"I'm not afraid! Lets get that little bastard locked behind bars for the rest of his life!" And with that show of hope and confidence the entire team felt energized! They all smiled and turned on the TV enjoying their first Movie Night as a new team.

"Titans! Go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir"

"Good… Soon everyone, very soon, we shall have a new name to add to the Roster."

The whole room was dark except for a green glowing orb in the middle. Inside of the orb you could see a few bubbles spurt from the bottom and glide to the top. But what was more eerie in this seen was the brain inside of the orb. That certain organization Gizmo had been in contact with was none other than…

The Brotherhood of Evil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Brotherhood of Evil, that's a new low. Has Gizmo really decided to join one of those most evil organizations in the world? Will his revenge and pride destroy the love of Flash and Jinx? Find out in the next chapter!

So everyone, what did yah think? I think this chapter is one of the better ones! And stop pestering me to get the chapters up! . I put em up as soon as I write em!

Sorry about the mix up. got the names wrong for doom patrol and brotherhood of evil

Leave a Review or hit me up: MichaelCoolGuy86


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmares

Chapter 7

Nightmares

It was a dark and gloomey morning... one of those days you just wanted to stay inside and hold someone close... sort of like how jynx was holding onto flash ever so tightly. she looked out the window, it was raining. perfect setting for the day to come. Things just didn't feel right, she didn't know why, but everything was just in a blur. she tried to focus, but no matter what she did, she just felt like she was in a daze.

"Teen Titans! We're leaving in 2 hours! get ready!" Robin always was the early bird. while not many shared his enthusiasm, the house was ready in the alotted time.

Everyone piled into the T-Chopper. Beast-Boy turned into a cat and rested in star-fires lap Robin was meditation, as was Raven. Cyborg was piloting ofcourse. But there was a weird feeling in the area that Jynx and Flash were sharing.. It was an uncomfortable silence between them... all they did was just hold hands and look out the window.. watching the beautiful landscape fly by. but not even the view could undo this mood they were in, especially since they saw the Level 3 Prison only 5 minutes away.

It was gonna be a bad day... Jynx could feel it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prisoner Gizmo, under the authority of this prison, you are hereby no longer in the care of our custody. From hence for-" He was cut off quickly

"JUST CRAM IT YOU ASSHOLE! I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN'T HANDLE A GENIUS LIKE ME!" Gizmo was in quite the mood, but you would be too if you were impatiently waiting for your freedom to come... all he had to do was follow the plan he had set up.

"Not much has changed... has it Gizmo..?" A familiar feminine voice was heard from the shadows. Along with her was a group of her friends... and a face Gizmo thought he'd never have to look at again.

"it...its you! what the hell!? i killed you! you should be dead! And you! You little bitch! I'll kill you sooner or later! Wait... if he's not dead.. then that means i'm free! that whole custody speech this guy was talking about was about my release! right?!" Gizmo lit up a little... he didn't know it was gonna be THIS easy

"ha! you must be kidding.. you still tried to kill me! That counts as "Attempted Murder". The reason why we are here, and you are being released from this prison is because you are moving from this Level 3 Prison to a Level 5." Flash was pretty quick with his tongue, and proud to shut the little pip-squeak up.

"Yes... you should be thanking this little change... At first they put you here because in another week you'd be given the death sentence... but because of your new sentence... you'll need a more 'permanent' address" Robin was pretty quick too. Flash and Robin were enjoying their double team on gizmo.

"Enough with the joking around... lets get this little twerp to his new residence!" Cyborg was pretty happy about this whole thing. Having the chance to use his "In the air Jail Sell" on his T-Chopper was gonna be fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to the new prison was a bit more lively than the one to the old. Everyone was smiling... a feeling of pressure being lifted from their shoulders. They'd finally give this guy what he deserved. Everything was go so smoothly... thats if you don't notice THE SIDE WINDER MISSLE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR THE T-CHOPPPER!

"They've got a lock! hold on everyone!" Cyborg said as he yanked to the left, the first missle barely missing them, but the second smashing into the rear rutter! The chopper was losing altitude fast!

"Hold on to something! we're heading in for a crash landing!" Cyborg was hoping for the best and trying to land it the safest way he could... BAM!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh... is...is everyone alright" Jynx said as she looked around... the cockpit... it... it was covered in blood! Everyone was hurt! she tried to move her left arm but the pain was just too much... But that was the least of her worries... The pod that was holding Gizmo.. it had broken open... no.. not broken open... cut open... Who would want gizmo free!? She looked back to Robin who seemed like he was about to flip out.

"R...Raven...Raven... RAVEN!?" Robin was in tears... the missle... the debre... she... she was... Robin held her close, blood getting all over him as he picked her up and set her outside of the chopper... he checked her pulse... nothing. he tried to revive her... but no hope. He pressed down on her chest repeatedly, trying his best to bring her back with his knowledge of CPR. After a huge explosion close to the chopper he turned around with tears in his eyes... looking up the attacker that Jynx could not see.

Robin was so angry, one best friends... DEAD... He ran after the assalaint.. Jynx tried to free herself, but to no avail... she was still stuck in the chopper next to Flash who was currently unconcious.

"AAAH!!!" Jynx head... she stopped trying to release herself and Flash and looked outside...Robins own battle spear... oh god! it has run him through! there was so much blood! then suddenly he was thrown towards the chopper.. his dead corpse lying on the floor inches away from Jynx.who did this!? why! how?!

Cyborg has had enough! Two of his friends! DEAD. He jumped up into the air chasing after the murderers... Jynx saw Gizmo come out of no where and place something on his back! The next thing Jynx saw was a heep of parts falling down... along with a sick mixture of blood and oil. There was no way anyone could survive that!

Beast Boy and Star-Fire were out there... Tears pouring out of their eyes as they had been captured... they watched in agony as their friends were killed one by one... Suddenly they were splashed by water from above... Jynx sniffed the air... thats not water... thats...!!

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Suddenly the pare were set aflame! Their skin melting off of them. Jynx couldn't watch anymore... she was crying so hard... trying to wake flash. She had to get him out of here.. She had to do soemthing... but she couldn't the weight of the panel that was holding her down was too much for her.

she heard some beeping... it was coming form behind the T-Chopper. It was getting closer...

"Hey Bitch! I got a little present for you..." Gizmo had this sick smile on his face.. he had gone insane. She watched him throw something inside of the cockpit.

"GIZMO! WHY!!!!???" She screamed. But no answer, the only thing she could hear was an annoying beep. A beep? She looked down at the device its timer.. it was counting down... The closer to zero the faster the beep!

Beep... beep...beep...beep..beep.beep. beep-beep-beep-beeeeeeeeeeeeep! BAM!!! An explosion occured inside of the cockpit. Jynx could do nothing but watch the flame engulf both her true love and then suddenly she felt as if everything was disappearing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Jynx bolted up right in her seat in the T-Chopper... they were on the way to the second prison with Gizmo in the back... she... she must have fallen asleep... Everyone was so worried, they stared at her, wondering what was wrong

"n..no..nothing.. it.. it was just a nightmare" Jynx wrapped her arms around Flash and held him close... tears drying on his shirt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did i scare anyone? Heh, yyyeaah... i thought that'd be appropriate for a comeback since its been so long since i've last posted a new chapter. Alot of new things in my life, back in Virginia. No more girlfriend. Going off to school soon. Tons of fun!

Write me a review or just hit me up: MichaelCoolGuy86


	8. Chapter 8 Determination

Chapter 8

Determination

She wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked up into Flashes. She didn't know what to do, the dream was so real! she looked out the window and at the readings of the chopper. Everyone was concerned about what Jinx was doing

"Jinx! whats wrong!?" asked robin, he could tell something wasn't right. she hasn't been this scared since... well... he knew when. he didn't like it at all.

Jinx told them all about the dream, how real it felt, and there was silence. only thing that could be heard was the engine and beastboy in his cricket form.

"Don't worry, Jinx. If anyone comes, we'll make them pay! Gizmo won't get away from us no matter wha-!" There was that sound...

"MISSLE LOCK!! Everyone hold on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were on the ground... but.. everyone was alright. Infact, Flash was carrying Jinx out of the slightly damaged helicopter.

"Wha... what happened?" Jinx asked as she felt a little groggy, she didn't know what happened.

"They shot us down, we're checking for damage. Are you okay?" He was worried... what she had dreampt had almost come true.. this was scary.

"Damnit! This is gonna take ATLEAST a day to fix!" Cyborg screamed as he cried of his baby.. she was hurt... his beautiful machine! He JUST got the new Turbo's!

Jinx looked around the island they were on... Robin said it wasn't charted on any maps he had on his GPS. The sand was warm, the sky was blue, Gizmo's cage was cut open, the sea mist was refreshing, it was paradi- WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE IS HE!?

"WHERE'D GIZMO GO!?" Jinx screamed in panic. The whole team ran over to the cage... indeed, it was cut open. The prison 'thoroughly' searched him, not a piece of technology found! this had to be done by someone else. but who?

"Titans! Spread out and search! Cyborg, stay here and work on the chopper! Jinx, Flash go west! Star-Fire, Beast Boy go east! Raven, you and I will go north! we'll find that little punk!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gizmo was enjoying his first free meal with his new comrades... he couldn't sit because of the 'search' those little ass-wads did to him!

"So they've split up huh? good.." Said General Immortus. He had already planned three steps ahead of them before they had even landed, and so far, so good. He just had to kill them off. one by one.

"Madame Rouge, I want you to take care of Robin and Raven! Monsieur Mallah, I want you to go after Beast Boy and Star-Fire. Oh... and i'm sure you'd like to take on Flash and Jinx don't you Gizmo?"

Gizmo almost jumped into the air and yelled "Hell yeah! I want those two to realize the pain and humiliation they've caused me! ...and with this new toy you have provided me with... i can do just that." Gizmo hoped into the huge mechanical armour suit that was prepared for him. Made of superior metals that he could never get his hands on, incredible technology that he had wet dreams about, and ofcourse... an arsenal of weapons that would easily finish they task at hand.

"You hear that Jinx... i'm coming for you.. and your little boyfriend... by the end of this day i'll not only make you shed tears... BUT BLOOD TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was jumping from tree to tree with his heat sensing lenses. He couldn't find a thing! It was so strange! such a huge island and not a single creature living here... it was like it was...

"Robin! I would like to talk about how we should find Gizmo... I don't think he should have gotten far, but theres no trace of him." Said the confused Star-Fire. It was like the island just swallowed him up.

"I think i have an answer to your question.. i just hope i'm wrong..." He continued to jump through the tree's as he kept looking but finding nothing... until.

"Hey Robin! I have the T-Chopper repaired!" Said Cyborg as he waved him down to the ground. He was covered in grease and oil, not unlike Cyborg at all.

"That is wonderful news! Now we can fly around the island in your ship and possibly find gizmo faster?" Said Star-Fire who landed and walked towards Cyborg.

"STAR-FIRE! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blast out of no where stopped Beast Boy's Cheetah form in its tracks! Raven landed and shielded them both as they recieved blast after blast... where was he!? Where did Gizmo get the Gun!?

"...Thats not gizmo..." Said Beast boy as he transformed into a large gorilla... "Thats..."

Monsieur Mallah fired another blast towards them, but this time it was a much stronger shot, sending them both flying with the shield broken. Beast boy was ready to attack while raven floated overhead, trying to formulate a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Flash... do you think we'll find him?" Said a discouraged Jinx... the dream... it had almost become a reality...

Flash sped over to her from about 100 yards away "Jinx, i promise we'll find him and put him where he belongs..." He slid his hand across her beautiful face and gave her a soft kiss...

Jinx suddenly felt revitalized. A boost of energy filled her like never before! she would find that little pip-squeek! As they kiss broke and they stared into each others eyes, they heard something..

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS GET A ROOM!?" Said gizmo as he fired a missle towards them. Flash picked up Jinx and ran far away to safety... they had finally found him... it was time to make him pay for his crimes.

--

Loooong time since i wrote a chapter... I hope you guys don't hate me too much! i thought i'd put one up to remind you that your author loves his fans!

School, Bills, Friends, Auto-Crossing. All of these things have been going on for almost the last year! I'm situated down in North Carolina right now. I should have some free time to write more chapters, but hopefully this will hold you guys over for the time being!

Again, sorry for the space between posts!

Write me a review or just hit me up: MichaelCoolGuy86


	9. Chapter 9 Planning

Chapter 9

Planning

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Teen Titans. If I did then you'd be watching this, not reading it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Star-Fire looked back to Robin with a look of confusion, but that wore off after she was thrown back from the back from the blow she received.

"Cyborg! We're your friends! Why must you harm us?" Star-Fire cried out as she got off the ground.

"That's not Cyborg… " Robin swooped down and threw punches, kicks, and even a few gadgets at their disguised enemy. He now knew exactly who they were up against and what he had to do in order to ensure victory. Slowly the 'Cyborg' turned back into her true form.

"That's what I'd expect from you, Robin; Always a step ahead. Too bad it won't help you this time!" Madame Rouge had more confidence than usual. This time, Robin didn't have the entire Teen Titan force and Beast Boys old buddies to back him up. This time it was just him and her…

"Take this!" Star-Fire screamed as she threw a blast of energy towards her new enemy. After the little distraction, Robin landed a few extra blows.

"ugh, that's right. Forgot about little miss alien up there." Madame Rouge smirked as she jumped towards Robin, and after a few turns, shuffles, and trips there were 2 Robins. Star-Fire looked at both of them in confusion… which one…?

"Both of you Robins! Which one is the true one!? Be honest now!" Star-Fire asked… rather gullibly I might add.

"Its me!" Both of them replied… duh!

"Hmmm… Robin! Look!" Star-Fire lifted her skirt and showed her panties. Suddenly one of the robins had a huge blush on his face and a bit of blood squirting from his nose. Star-Fire fired a number of blasts at the more… 'calm and collected' Robin.

"AH! YOU ARE ALL PERVERTS!" Madame Rouge screamed as she ran deeper into the jungle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ape vs Ape! Taking all bets! Whose gonna win!? The Copy or the Sloppy!? The Young, or the Old!? The Genius or the Handsome!?" Beast boy was pretty confident as he fought off Monsieur Mallah. Of course with help from the lovely Raven. Punch after punch, energy blast after energy blast, the fight was looking better and better.

Monsieur Mallah was getting desperate. How did these little kids become so good with team work? After a few minutes of the abuse he was receiving, he ran off into the jungle. Luring Beast Boy and Raven deeper and deeper in. There was a plan. He just had to follow it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he gets a new gadget and he thinks he's king of the world? God, you seriously had to work with this idiot? I'm sorry. " Kid Flash smirked as she looked at Gizmo's new shiny battle suit.

"Oh, don't get me started! This one time he came up with this 'awesome invention' that was suppose to 'increase our productivity'… yyeah, he made a pizza slicer and baker. What the hell is up with that? Jinx was enjoying this, all of these pent up emotions were being set free just by confronting the little geek.

"GRR!!! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID AND FIGHT ME YOU BITCH!" Gadget didn't like the little 'constructional criticism' he was getting. He lunged forward towards the too after shooting off a smoke screen. He hit something! Oooh, it felt soft! Must have been that dumb bitch he's been wanting to kill this whole time! He felt some liquid ooze onto him… then the smell… "…What the…?"

"Oh m"Oh, don't get me started! This one time he came up with this 'awesome invention' that was suppose to 'increase our productivity'… yyeah, he made a pizza slicer and baker. What the hell is up with that? Jinx was enjoying this, all of these pent up emotions were being set free just by confronting the little geek.

"GRR!!! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID AND FIGHT ME YOU BITCH!" Gadget didn't like the little 'constructional criticism' he was getting. He lunged forward towards the too after shooting off a smoke screen. He hit something! Oooh, it felt soft! Must have been that dumb bitch he's been wanting to kill this whole time! He felt some liquid ooze onto him… then the smell… "…What the…?"

"Oh my god! That's awesome! Brand new piece of technology and he already made it shitty!" Kid Flash saw the giant dung heap Gizmo landed in! Apparently Beast Boy had to use the rest room earlier… good god, what form did he take to make that?

"AAAH!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!!!" Missile after missile, bullet after bullet, they all missed. Jinx and Flash were 100 times better together than they ever were apart. Team work and practice made them blow that hunk of junk apart and send Gizmo flying off into the jungle. With Kid Flash and Jynx following of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uuugh… my baby… what am I going to do? Why did they have to hurt you so bad?!" Cyborg cried out as he saw the wicked paint job he gave it just a day ago was burnt, scratch, and also just gone. He started to take all the panels off and got ready to get down to business.

"Well, I guess if I just do this, it'll at least be able to fly… hmm… now where is that rachet?" Cyborg pondered to himself as he was under the T-Chopper, his hand swaying back and forth looking for the thing.

"Here-you-go" Said a robotic voice as Cyborg was handed the tool he was looking for… wait a minute…

"AAAHHHH!!!" Screamed Cyborg as he was shocked unconscious and then taken away deep into the jungle… whatever was going on… you can count on it being apart of a masterful plan thought up by General Immortus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will happen in the deep, dark, and mysterious jungle?! What plans do they have for Cyborg?! Will I ever get a girlfriend!?

Check out the next chapter and find out!

Please Review or hit me up: Michaelcoolguy86


	10. Chapter 10 Destruction

Chapter 10

Destruction

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Teen Titans. If I did then you'd be watching this, not reading it.

Robin and Star-Fire were trailing Madame Rouge when they noticed she had stopped. they watched as she entered a very dark, and well hidden cave. They entered as carefully as possible, walking together, close together, holding hands.

"heh, you're right, we won't lose each other in the dark if we hold... hands. T-that was a wonderful idea... robin..." Star-fire said meekly. She was glad it was so dark, she didn't want him to see her blush this much.

After almost half an hour of running through the cave they reached the end. There was a door...aaand then there wasn't. They looked around and it was just a bunch of mirrors, all around... nothing but reflection all over. Robin was looking around, thinking of the enemies possible plans, counters for those plans, and how he can win the day... star-fire, on the other hand, was so giddy, her sweetness would give you diabetes.

"On my home planet this is what we do for marriage ceremonies! This is so beautiful! I can't beleive this! Look at the frames! oh my, robi..." She was shocked for a second as she remembered who was right behind her... and they held hands... and she... Suddenly star-fire becomes absolutely red from remembering what she did before that! She turned around and robin was kind of red in the face aswell.

"Oh... you don't say... thats really... fascinating, star-fire! um... (idiot) ...would... you like to walk... together... again? (...smoooth)" Robin said... barely.

Star-fire was already there, her hands wrapped around his arm. A small jump from robin and he was ready to walk. together. with Star-Fire. Through a maze of mirrors. Which signifies marriage. to Star-Fire. Madame Rouge seemed to have a soft spot for romance, because she watched the young couple walking together, unharmed.

"So these marriage ceremonies... anything else special about them?" Robin barely had the coruage to say.

Star-Fire smiled a little bit and said "Well... When the couple to be are walking down the Mirrors of Truth, they are to hold hands the entire way to signify, they are both true to one another. Then at the end, they must fight the dreadid Glarb-boost-shu, pass the Maze of Loyalty, then they are ready to share their first... kiss." At the end of the explanation, she was a little embarassed, but couldn't help but think of Robin in that light...

After watching them for some time, Madame Rouge rushed a head and waited at the final stage of defense.

"Hello love birds!" Robin and Star-fire got into defensive positions when they heard her voice... then they saw her... thats when a wall suddenly shot up behind them, blocking the way they came in. they were trapped. After the door had shut, they heard a loud sound, it seemed to be an electric generator because suddenly, all the mirrors were moving at a fast rate. They were all seperated for a few cycles, when it stopped, there were two star-fires.

'Oh come on! this cheap trick again!' Robin thought as he stared at them both... It took him only a few seconds before he had a large smile on his face.

"Madame Rouge! you've made this far too simple!" Robin walked towards the two of them, neither could tell which one he was walking towards... Robin still had a small smile on his face as he had already picked. he walked up to one of the star-fires and he grabbed her by the shoulders.. then after closing his eyes... and coming closer, he softly kissed... Star-Fire.

"How... how did you know?" Star-Fire barely whispered.

"No one can replace you" Robin looked towards the Madame Rouge and asked "Why didn't you attack us on the way here, or now?"

Madame Rouge had this smile on her face, a warm smile. "I know love when i see it... i won't interfere with it. I've been needing a vacation for awhile anyway."

After a few awkward looks towards each other, Robin and Star-Fire couldn't help but agree with her statement... Infact, they had almost forgotten how close they were until they saw Madame Rouge walking away. Walking away feeling a bit less evil that day...

"I can't believe we ended up at an indoor jungle! Not that there wasn't enough of it outside, or anything, these guys just had to bring in!" Raven thought as she was already annoyed by the constant heat and humidity. But she couldn't help but smile a bit as she noticed how happy beast boy was. She couldn't help but love noticing the animal in him. He was happier than ever to be out of the city, and on this mission.

Suddenly, Monsieur Mallah jumps out and launches a surprise attack on raven. She barely dodges his attack, but was grabbed by his foot...hand... thing. She wasn't even able to recover as he grabbed her and started laughing. "What do you plan to do now, Beast Boy?" After hitting Raven one more time, he throws her to the ground, unconcious. He had this smug look on his face, like he was proud of doing what he did to Raven.

Beast boy didn't like this one bit... "ROOOOOAAARR!" Suddenly he couldn't control himself, his entire body showed "Panic". He tried to control himself deep down inside, but it was too much. His anger was taking over, he couldn't help but feel his baser instincts taking over. He had started changing. Slowly at first, and you could barely tell what form he was taking. After seconds he was shifting into so many beasts in just a few seconds... some mixing... some staying.

Beast Mode

The Beast suddenly bolted towards him. The only one in the room who caused so much anger. His speed was amazing! Even flash would have trouble keeping up with this speed. Monsieur Mallah ran as fast as he possibly could. Not that it mattered. He was experiencing sheer terror of this monster he had no comprehention of. The Beast barely lobbed a swipe at him, and the destructive force was instantly felt. In just one weak lob, almost the entire forest was gone! The only bit resembling what was once there was anything behind that swipe. Luckily Raven was behind it.

Before Monsieur Mallah was able to even comprehend the power of the strike, he was sent flying. He had barely escaped the attack by being mere inches away from the "destruction line" as he thought of it. He saw how much damage it did, and there was no way he could fight against this...

After running for cover, another attack came. stronger than the last! The whole mountain shook! rock falling all around. Monsieur Mallah knew only one solution to this. RUN! The Beast was already winding up for another hit, this one looked even worse than the last. When suddenly, it completely stopped... At this point, the target had gotten away.

Raven woke up and after gaining her focus back, she looked around... she couldn't believe the scene she was witnessing. Monsieur Mallah running for his life, the entire mountain feels like its about to crumble... and then... a clearly distraught beast boy.. her heart broke as she saw him in such a form... she didn't know what had happened while she was out. it couldn't be good.. she slowly floated towards him, being a bit cautious. she didn't know if he would even recognize her.. she was directly infront oh him. the most dangerous place anyone could possibly be after the last 2 minor attacks.

"Beast boy! It's me! Raven... If you're in there, please! come back!"

The Beast was winding up for a powerful attack... but suddenly... it stopped... something inside of it was twitching.

"He knows!" Raven said with hope in her voice. She moved closer towards him... he started backing away slowly at first... raven saw him growling slightly, she knew he was the most dangerous person in the world right now... but she knew this beast was a dear, dear friend... she could sense him. He was always so warm, and energetic. He was always in a happy mood, trying to make the best of every single day, and being as nice and endearing as he always does. and then ...she kissed the very tip of his nose.

"...kodak moment..." This small voice inside of the beast could be heard. After that he seemed like he was deflating. Becoming more and more recognizable as time past. Beast Boy came back.

"woah... what hap-" Beast boy couldn't even collect the situation before he was embraced by Raven. Tears pouring out of her eyes, she was so happy he was okay! Thats all she wanted in the whole world at that moment. After awhile raven describe his super speed, epic size, and brute strength.

"Wow... You mean i did all this?" Beast boy said in revulsion, not pride. He didn't know what to think... he just held raven close to him. he knew he could have easily... no, he doesn't want to think of that.

"Well... i guess we should get going, huh?" Beast boy said with a nervous smile. he knew this was something he had to deal with, but he still had the mission. "I'm fine, promise!" Raven wiped her tears away, and continued on their mission together. they opened the door.

Flash was a little creeped out at the door that was modeled after the face of a particularly creepy looking clown... Jynx wasn't interested in looking at it at all as it flew off its hinges and far far away... twing...

"Hey Jynx! You do understand we have to CAPTURE gizmo, heh, heh, right?" Flash was a little nervous. The closer they got to the mountain, the less responsive she was being.

"I know... I just really want this mission to be over" Jynx smiled as she kissed flash on the cheek. "I'm okay though, promise!"

There were a lot of cutesy unicorns all over... she was blushing as flash let out a small giggle.

"...never pictured you as a unicorn type of person. I thiiink i remember saying that once before" Jynx was bright red as she heard Flash teasing her. "oh! forget that you did that! gaw! i destroyed my whole room thanks to you! ...then again... i'm much happier with my new one..." Flash was as red as jynx was just awhile ago. then she started laughing "red is a good color on you!"

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU FREAKS STOP BEING ALL LOVEY DOVEY WHEN YOU'RE FIGHTING ME!"

"oh... yeah... you" They both said in unenthused unison. Gizmo didn't like that very much.

"AAAHHH!" Gizmo threw everything he had at them; lazers, missles, bullets, he even shot a nerf gun. Every single one of these attack were stop by Jynx. She smirked as she walked up to him with a devilish grin. she was looking pretty damn scarey at that point. She grabbed him by the collar and held him up.

"Look how weak you are... look at how much you held me back... how does it feel to know you're just a pip-squeak?" Jynx was enjoying so much... she was getting rid of all this pent up rage... blew the entrance open like it was nothing. she threw him into the chamber in a small, but 'comfortable' cage and walked in with flash walking behind. He was kind of glad to be out of her way at this point... but he couldn't help but feel proud of her... together, they made a love together that could overcome so many obstacles.

They all entered at the same time... doors opening... one exploding... The Titans had made their way in and all assembled. Inside was Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus, and cyborg along with hundreds of guards.

"We have you outnumbered. If you were to fight now, it would mean certain doom" said Monsieur Mallah. he was feeling a little confident at the situation he had made up.

"Please... outnumbered? You're outclassed." Robin said with a smirk on his face "Titans! Go!"

Beast boy had already change into an elephant and ran through every guard he could to make it infront of General Immortus. Raven was holding on for dear life as she wrapped a force field around beast boy. Together they were thinning the numbers nicely and about to launch a huge

Jynx was merely swiping large walls of force around as she took out 5 at a time. while she was doing this, flash was running around as fast as he could punching out one after another.

Robin and Star-fire were taking a straight path to Cyborg. When ape dude attacked all out.  
They had made it half way through the guards when they scattered away. They ran back towards him and after a few attacks a large boulder had landed between them. After looking up, ape dude and Genereal Immortus knew it wasn't too much longer before the whole place came down. After grabbing their leader, they had escaped from the room. After looking around for themselves, they knew they had no time, they had to make sure Cyborg was okay.

Robin and Star-Fire ran as fast as they could. But then he started to stand up and looked right at them... something was wrong though... something different. They realized their suspisions were just as they dodged a large energy blast.

"Cyborg! We are your dear friends! Why do you shoot at us! Wait! could it be you Madame Rouge?" Star-fire as she trying to resolve this peacefully. Robin watched Cyborgs moves, attacks, and could see it truely was him. He saw something... something wrong... There it is! A control module!

"Star-Fire! Hit the box on his back!" Robin was doing frontal attacks and star-fire distracting him ocassionally, and finally, with his back turned... the module was hit! Cyborg slowly came to and was very low on energy... all he could do was call in the helicoptor that he just barely fixed to come and take them away. This was a good idea, the whole place didn't look too stable. Cracks all along the interior, loose consoles shaken from the wall, rocks all around.

"Theres so many of them! Jynx! Flash! Plan 13!" Flash looked at Jynx with a bit of worry... But he knew they had been training for this. He also knew Robin always had the best idea's, thats why he was their leadr.

"Are you sure? this place looks like its about to fall apart!" Jynx didn't wasn't entirely sure... Buuuuut she had wanted to take the entire place down a little bit. 'Come on, Jynx, you can do this' she thought. As Jynx glowed a bright pink, flash spun around her, making a whirlwind of destruction going towards everything in the room... error signs flashing, sparks, fires, rocks falling. The entire place was coming down.

"Titans! Retreat!" Robin yelled out as he saw the destruction... everyone was running towards the exit, and gizmo was just sitting there, fighting in his cage... trying to escape... jynx saw this. 'just let him die.' jynx was surprised to think. she felt so wrong thinking that... 'we all make mistakes... it's not my right to judge him' Jynx ran over and grabbed him, just before a large boulder land on the cage.

"Come on gizmo! Run!" They all narrowly escaped, they were finally out in the day light. At the very top of the mountain, they stood on a clearing. They could see the mountain starting to implode. Then they saw it... An escape capsule... they were glad... even if they were baddies, they were able to survive. then they thought of their own survival. Suddenly, at the last second, the ship came and picked them up, barely escaping.

"...so... why did you save me?" gizmo said after they were seated and out of danger.

"...i didn't want to be like you. You just wouldn't understand what its been like for the last few months. I'm surrounded by people who love me, and i feel like i can take on the world with them."

"woo! Titan Pride!" Beast Boy wooted.

"So you're saying you improved THAT much because you were a goodie goodie?"

"Yeah, thats the funniest part about it! I never thought in a million years, it would be like this. But honestly, it feels right. I can live my full potential this way."

Flash wrapped his arm around jynx's waist, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I absolutely agree." The rest of the titans smiled, clapped, and congratualed jynx on finding her new life.

They had arrived at the level 5 prison, gizmo wasn't resisting in the least. He took his punishment with resolve. But before he left the teen titans flash took him to the side. "Gizmo, people make mistakes, that doesn't make them a bad person. I'll talk to the team for you. Just sit tight and think everything over."

"Yeah. Thanks, Flash. I'll do just that" Gizmo walked away from sight, past the guards, the gates, the doors, the locks, the bars, and everything else keeping him from the outside world, just what he needs to think about anything he wanted.

So yeah... What do you guys think? I already have a plan for the next chapter. Everyone get their sunblock! Vacation time!


End file.
